


A Small Reflection on Stiles Feelings for Derek

by homeskillet01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeskillet01/pseuds/homeskillet01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Reflection on Stiles Feelings for Derek

Stiles knows that eventually they have to tell people. Derek has been sleeping over a lot more lately. Stiles loves him, he does. It’s just that they never really got a long before Stiles had went to Stanford and grown up a bit. How is Stiles supposed to tell his dad that he is in a relationship with the Hale boy that was suspected for murder. Stiles came back home and found out Derek was still in town and he had to find out what’s changed in beacon hills. Stiles came back home and got a house , while he was away at college he figured out that he wants to stay near home and have a quiet life. He never thought Derek would be a part of that. His dad wanted him to stay at the house before deciding to get a house of his own. He brought up the point with his degree he will be starting a job that he can work from the house and take care of everything. It’s not like he went and bought a horse thank you very much!  
  


He doesn’t really know what all this is though. Derek was a carpenter and stiles had just wandered into his office one day. He never thought Derek would be genuinely happy Stiles came back, but he’ll be damned if he ever forgets the look on Derek’s face when he realized it was Stiles. Derek asked him out to lunch to catch up and they’ve been almost best friends since. Scotts still his best friend and will always be, it’s just he hasn’t been able to see him for quite a while because the dummy accidently got in a class that went to other countries.   
  


It was so weird going to lunch with Derek, they actually got along and hey Derek didn’t shove him against a wall yet, so it’s definitely progress.   
  


Derek was still alpha and he showed it too, with the way he walked and talked. He was just.. well he was just powerful. Stiles remembers being an awkward teen around him, that he used to blush and how he never seemed to have a filter between brain and mouth when he was around. Now though, Derek is the one to blush and chatter all the time. It makes Stiles feel good, knowing that Derek is just as affected as he was and is.  
  


Stiles was happy for the first time in a long time, and he told Derek that every time they woke up together. He didn’t care what anyone else thought, he loves Derek and will always.  
  



End file.
